


What She Grieves

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [82]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She meant something, or she never would have been trusted to keep the bird when he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Grieves

Those who know how to read the tattoo that adorns her calf know she had called Ivan Vanko something more than a figure on the news. Knew she had known him, and he had been enough to her for her to memorialize him.

What they don't know, even if they can read the tattoo, is that she knows she meant something to him, too. Perhaps not love, but she never asked for love from him, nor expected it. But she meant something, or she never would have been trusted to keep the bird when he left.

That is what she grieves, rather than his death. That whatever they meant to each other is gone, and there is nothing left of it but a tattoo and a bird.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Grief".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Cloak of Mourning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2183507).
> 
> **Original Characters for this story/AU:**
> 
> Galya Andrieva Polzin - a woman who is involved with Ivan Vanko, and is entrusted with his bird when he leaves Russia to make Tony Stark's life hell.


End file.
